


Like Family

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: A bunch of ideas mashed into one, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Sometimes it takes losing your false friends to see who your real family are.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Like Family

Henry couldn't believe it, after everything he did for the Government, after being promised a pardon, a stable job, the ability to use his skills without trouble, Galeforce was shipping him off to The Wall. It wasn't even his fault that his and Charles' recent mission went south, but when it was all said and done, the Government needed a fall guy and what better fall guy then the former thief, Henry Stickmin. What stung the worst though was that neither Charles nor Ellie would vouch for him. Ellie just shrugged, saying that his small mistakes just piled up too much and it wasn't her problem and Charles just shrugged, talking about how it was better "you then me" and while he enjoyed Henry's company, once a thief, always a thief. So now Henry was handcuffed and guarded, waiting for The Wall convoy to come pick him up and lock him away from the world.

As Henry waited, he thought back to the times he could of joined the Toppats, how he would almost agree until Charles or Ellie would appear or say something in his com piece, or the Government would get the upper hand in the battle and the Toppats quickly escaped before he could say anything. He now felt like a fool, Henry should of accepted, he should of removed his Government shackles, especially knowing now that who he thought were his only two friends would stab him in the back to save their own hide. Henry silently cursed that he hoped the Toppats would crush the Government to bits, understanding now what Reginald and the others were trying to get through to him. The sound of the Wall trucks broke through his thoughts and he was forced up.

Henry was loaded into the back of the Wall truck and the doors boomed shut behind him, leaving him sitting in the cold metal floor. He heard mumbling, most likely from that bastard Galeforce and laughter before he felt the truck start moving. Henry sighed as he tried to brace inside the moving vehicle as best he could. It felt like ages but the truck he was in suddenly stopped, jolting him to the floor since there wasn't anything to hang on to. Henry then heard muffled gun fire and yelling from multiple people. The next thing he knew, the doors flew open and was grabbed by two people... no by two Toppats, one with two monocles and an older Toppat, and dragged out of the truck, with the two monocle Toppat only yelling that they were there to rescue him. The Toppats, wanted to rescue someone like Henry, even after staying with the Government for so long?

Henry was walked over to some rocks for cover as the older Toppat pulled out some tools and started picking at Henry's cuffs. It was then he saw Toppats, some he had fought and some he had never seen before, fighting and winning against the Wall convoy that was going to rob him of his freedom, it was like a family, defending a sibling in need. The Toppat with the two monocles must of saw Henry's face and what he was thinking and gave him a reassuring smile before the sound of some click clacks caught his attention, the cuffs were gone, the older Toppat grinning and mumbling how they don't make cuffs like they used to. Before he knew it, all the Toppats were gathering before him before a green light engulfed his eyes.

The next thing Henry knew, he was in space... in the Toppat Space Station even! Henry was in awe of everything, blue eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy store for the first time. He then heard the sound of someone moving towards him and saw it was the leader of the Toppats, Reginald Copperbottom. Henry could only stare, not know what to say or even do when Reginald chuckled, offered his hand and only said three words "Welcome home, Henry" Henry took a moment to think, then smiled back, accepting Reginald's hand and saying "It's good to finally be home"


End file.
